


So sitz ich hier und denke nur an Dich

by abbylabby



Category: Tatort, Tatort Dresden
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylabby/pseuds/abbylabby
Summary: Gorniak ist nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Karin Gorniak fehlt nie.Schnabel hat ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	So sitz ich hier und denke nur an Dich

**Author's Note:**

> Manchmal....hat man das Bedürfnis Angst über jemanden zu schreiben, von dessen Tatorten man nur 2 gesehen hat. Und leider, für Frau Gorniak, ist das in diesem Falle sie.  
> 

Gorniak hatte sich den Tag freigenommen.

  
Das an sich war schon ungewöhnlich, oder so zumindest noch nie vorgekommen. 

  
Schnabel runzelte die Stirn, als er die Info bekam. Sein Kriminalisten-Spürsinn merkte auf, wollte nachfragen, mehr Indizien sammeln. Aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, war der Kollege bereits wieder durch die Tür verschwunden.

Er warf einen Blick zu Leo rüber, die nicht von Ihrem Aktenstapel aufgeblickt hatte. Sie schien die Unterbrechung gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. 

  
Aber klar, sie war noch nicht lange im Team. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Karin Gorniak nie krank war, nie fehlte. Als damals ihre Mutter gestorben war, war sie im Dienst erschienen wie immer. Augen gerötet, doch entschlossen. 

  
Sie hatten an dem Tag eine Schmuggler Bande gefasst. 

  
Sie hatten nicht drüber gesprochen, aber so wie Sie damals den Kollegen zugesehen hatte, wie sie die Schmuggler in eine ganze Kolonne aus Streifenwagen eingeladen hatten. 

  
Da war Genugtuung gewesen. Und Stolz. 

  
Andere Leute machten ‘ne Therapie. Gorniak kam an die Arbeit.

  
Außer heute. 

  
Er kam sich selbst lächerlich dabei vor, aber es blieb ihm trotzdem den ganzen Tag im Kopf. Es half nicht, dass keine akute Krise ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Endlich Zeit um den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen. Na da freute er sich ja mal so richtig drauf. 

  
Wenigstens gab’s Kaffee. 

  
Die lauwarme Flüssigkeit war keine kulinarische Erfüllung. Aber immerhin gab es Ihm einen Grund hin und wieder den Schreibtisch zu verlassen und ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Er balancierte die dritte, etwas übervolle, Tasse zu seinem Schreibtisch, als sein Blick auf seine Kollegin fiel. 

  
Leo war weiter mit ihren Akten beschäftigt. Sie hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet einige alte Fälle durchzugehen. Irgend so ein Pilotprojekt um die Aufklärungsrate zu erhöhen. Nicht wirklich Erfolg versprechend, hatte Leo selbst zugegeben. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon nach kurzer Zeit bereut und hatte letzten Freitag ziemlich leidend geschaut, nachdem sie sich 3 volle Tage mit nichts anderem beschäftigt hatte. 

  
Aber jetzt…

  
„Scheiße!“, Schnabel fluchte und besah sich den Schaden. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Tasse abgewendet und natürlich prompt einen See auf dem Boden entstehen lassen. Die Niagara Fälle waren nichts dagegen.  
Er konnte Leo lachen hören, während er seine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch verfrachtete und eine Packung Taschentücher hervorkramte.

  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“ fragte Sie, mit mühsam unterdrücktem Grinsen. 

  
Schnabel winkte ab. „Lass ma, danke“. 

  
Leo wandte sich wieder ihren Akten zu, während Schnabel seufzend den Fluten Herr zu werden versuchte. 

  
Ein Päckchen Taschentücher später saß er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch.

  
Der Kaffeedurst war ihm gehörig vergangen, aber er nippte weiter daran, wie aus Trotz.

  
Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Leo, die ihm keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkte, scheinbar vertieft in ihre Arbeit.  
Sie strich mit ihrem Finger sanft über die Seite die vor ihr lag. Die Sonne, die durch das hinter ihr liegende Fenster schien, gab ihren blonden Haaren den Anschein eines sanft leuchtenden Heiligenscheins. Ihr Mund lächelte still, ohne Anzeichen von Häme über sein Missgeschick. Da war eine Freude die er so von ihr nicht kannte. 

  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte es nicht anders sagen, Leo sah glücklich aus. Es war schön das zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten tatsächlich ein bisschen Gedanken um sie gemacht. Es war immer schwierig in ein bestehendes Team zu kommen, so als Neue. Gorniak hatte ihm auf den Kopf zugesat, dass er seine väterlichen Gefühle im Zaum halten sollte. Leo würde das bestimmt nicht wollen. Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an vor allem ernstgenommen werden wollen. 

  
Und so hatte er sich bemüht professionell zu bleiben. Ihr zu vertrauen, wenn sie sich in berufiche Gefahren begab. Ihren Input aufzunehmen und ihre Sicht der Dinge als Chance zu sehen, die sie als Team stärker machte. Er hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen Leo zu loben, wenn sie gute Arbeit leistete. Und das war oft. Nem alten Hund bringt man keine neuen Tricks mehr bei, und nen alten Bullen kannst du nicht ändern. 

  
Es war gut, Leo glücklich zu sehen. Gut für sie. Gut für’s Team. 

  
Wobei er wieder bei Gorniak war. 

  
Ein Blick auf die hässliche Wanduhr verriet, dass der Feierabend nicht mehr fern war. 

  
Ob er es wagen sollte bei ihr vorbeizufahren?

  
Sie machten das nicht oft, sich gegenseitig besuchen. Eigentlich hauptsächlich wenn sie an einem Fall arbeiteten und am Ende des Tages nicht die Gedanken davon wenden konnten. Aber ein Besuch aus heiterem Himmel?

  
Schnabel entschied sich dagegen.

  
Ein paar Minuten verstrichen in friedlicher Stille. Punkt 17 Uhr schob Leo ihre Aktenberge beiseite und erhob sich. Er konnte bis zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber das Knacken ihres Rückens hören, als sie sich streckte. Schnabel konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

  
„Ja, ja, das Alter, ne?“, meinte er, mit einem Augenzwinkern.

  
Leo rollte mit den Augen.  
„Sicher, Herr Kollege. Hast du am Sonntag was vor? Ich hab gehört die machen einen tollen Seniorentreff im Café Sonne, das wär doch was für uns zwei alte Eisen.“ Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen ernst, nur die blitzenden Augen verrieten den Schalk. 

  
Schnabel nickte feierlich. „Ich bring die Rheumasalbe, du die Apothekenumschau“. 

  
Leo konnte ihr Grinsen nicht länger verbergen. „Ja, klar, die Rentner-Bravo muss schon sein.“ 

  
Schnabel grinste offen zurück. Schön wars mit ihr. Komisch, wie schnell das ging. Er konnte sich das Team schon nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. 

  
„So, dann mach’s mal hübsch. Bis morgen“ 

  
„Bis morgen!“, warf Leo über ihre Schulter zurück, schon halb aus dem Raum hinaus. Sie summte beim Gehen eine fröhliche Melodie. 

  
Schnabel blieb zurück, immer noch dämlich grinsend. Gute Laune war tatsächlich ansteckend. 

  
Es wurde ein ruhiger Abend. Gemütlich. Bierchen und Fußball. Das Übliche. 

  
Hin und wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Gorniak. Er würde ihr morgen mal auf den Zahn fühlen. 

  
Sollte interessant werden. Gorniak war alles, aber kein Mensch der gerne über persönliche Probleme sprach. Aber Schnabel hatte nicht umsonst jahrzehntelang Befragungen durchgeführt. Würde schon schiefgehen. 

* * *

  
Schiefgehen war das Stichwort. 

  
Schnabel betrat hochmotiviert das Büro, bereit Gorniak ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen und das Rätsel um den mysteriösen Urlaubstag zu lösen. 

  
Leo saß schon auf ihrem Platz, einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher wie andächtig in ihren Händen haltend. Sie begrüßte ihn und in Antwort auf seine suchenden Blicke, ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

  
„Sie hat sich heute nochmal frei genommen“.

  
Es war schelmisch gesagt. Unvoreingenommen. Unwissend. Als habe Gorniak am Wochenende zu lange gefeiert und würde zwei Tage brauchen, um sich auszunüchtern. Als habe Gorniak am Wochenende nen Städteurlaub gemacht und dann noch mal spontan verlängert. Als habe Schnabel keinen Grund dafür, dass er plötzlich keine Luft mehr bekam.

  
„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen???! Hat sie bei dir angerufen????!!“ Schnabel’s Hände zuckten unruhig, sehnten sich nach einer Zigarette, etwas an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Dabei rauchte er schon seit Jahre nicht mehr. 

  
„Ne, Stefan war eben da. Sie hat ihm ne Mail geschrieben. Hey, alles okay bei dir? Du siehst blass aus“ Leo wirkte erschrocken. 

  
Schnabel fühlte sich mit einem Mal wirklich etwas schwindelig. Er wankte auf unsicheren Beinen zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Bürostuhl plumpsen. 

Seine Gedanken rasten.

  
Der eine Tag war ungewöhnlich gewesen. Verdächtig sogar, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war. Höchst verdächtig. Aber er war bereit gewesen das zu akzeptieren. Hatte sich selbst überzeugt, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Und jetzt fehlte Gorniak wieder. Und jetzt half auch kein gutes Zureden mehr. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Ein Horrorszenario jagte das Nächste. Konnte sie entführt worden sein? Es schien fast, als habe keiner sie persönlich gesprochen. Niemand hatte gestern Details geäußert, wie sich Gorniak abgemeldet hatte. Vielleicht war es auch eine Email gewesen. Es war so leicht so etwas zu fälschen. Wer würde Verdacht schöpfen? Und bevor man es sich versah war sie eine Woche nicht dagewesen und die Entführer hätten sie ans andere Ende der Welt verschleppt. 

  
Aber halt, er durfte sich nicht verrennen. Noch gab es keine Hinweise auf eine Entführung. 

  
Eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter und ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

  
Leo stand neben ihm. Er hatte sie nicht herüberkommen gehört. Ihre blauen Augen waren geweitet und sichtlich besorgt, aber ihr Tonfall war gezwungen ruhig. Es war ihr vertrauen-schaffender Tonfall, den sie bei Kindern und verängstigten Zivilisten einsetzte. Es war komisch am Empfängerende zu sein. 

  
„Alles in Ordnung, Schnabel?“ 

  
„Nein. Also. Vermutlich. Nur so ein Gefühl.“ Schnabel verzog das Gesicht.

  
„…ein Gefühl?? Möchtest du das noch ein bisschen erläutern??? Muss ich mir Gedanken machen?? Ist jemand gestorben??? Könnte jemand sterben???? SCHNABEL???!“ Leo war wurde zunehmend lauter. 

  
„Alles okay hier?“ kam eine vorsichtige Stimme von der Zimmertür, Stefan.

  
Schnabel winkte ab, ohne ihm groß Beachtung zu schenken.

  
„…okay“, Schritte entfernten sich.

  
Die Hand an seiner Schulter griff fester zu. Oh, richtig.

  
„ICH WARTE“, Leo war sichtlich unamüsiert. 

  
„Es ist noch nichts Genaues. Ne Vermutung. Ne Vorahnung velleicht? Auf jeden Fall ein schlechtes Gefühl.“ Er war normalerweise besser im Dinge erklären. Da war er sich fast sicher. Er hätte sich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass Leo sich auch noch verrückt machte. 

  
Leo kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

  
„Ist es Gorniak?“

  
Verdammt. Sie war nicht umsonst Kommissarin. 

  
„Ja“, gab er schließlich zu, als er ihre bohrenden Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie setzte sofort an zu sprechen, doch als sie noch am Luft holen war, hatte er sie bereits unterbrochen: „Nenn es ‚Instinkt‘. Ich glaub es ist irgendwas im Argen bei ihr. Aber ich hab keine Beweise. Nur dieses Gefühl.“

Leo hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie war nicht beeindruckt.  
„Ausgerechnet du kommst mit ner Ahnung. Der Mann der Zahlen, Daten, Fakten? Herr von-und-zu Lass Uns Das Nochmal Von Vorne Durchsprechen? Das Personfizierte Lass-Uns-Doch-Nen-Experten-Zuziehen????“ Leo wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. 

  
Schnabel hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich die Frustration schon eine ganze Weile aufgestaut haben musste.   
Er sah Leo nur an, er war sich nicht sicher wie er am besten antworten sollte, ohne sie noch wütender zu machen.  
Sie atmete hörbar tief ein und aus, mit jedem Atemzug schien sie dabei ruhiger zu werden.

  
Eine dezente Röte stieg ihre Wangen hinauf. 

  
Schnabel räusperte sich. 

  
„Das hab ich glaube ich verdient. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ist alles gut mit uns. Wir waren beide ein bisschen aufgeregt. Ich geh und schau nach Gorniak. Du hältst hier die Stellung. Deal?“. 

  
Sie nickte. 

  
Schnabel legte ihr im Vorbeigehen die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte einmal kurz zu, ermutigend. Beruhigend.

  
Er eeilte zu seinem Auto, seine Gedanken wieder bei Gorniak. 

  
Zwei Tage. Ohne Erklärung. 

  
Das war unüblich. Das war…verdächtig. 

  
Gorniak lebte und atmete ihren Job. In einem Maße, dass es fast schon ans ungesunde grenzte. Sie war ein Morgenmuffel, aber immer als erste im Büro. Sie hatte bereits die erste Tasse Kaffee intus, bis der nächste auftauchte. Bis Schnabel eintraf, war sie schon halb durch die 2. Tasse und näherte sich langsam der „ansprechbar“ Stufe. Bis Leo durch die Tür kam, war Gorniak sogar soweit, dass sie einen Gruß erwiderte. Manchmal lächelte sie dabei sogar. Manche Leute lasen morgens die Zeitung zum Frühstück, Gorniak wälzte Fall-Akten.

Sie war morgens die erste, und abends schien sie auch keinen Drang haben nach Hause zu gehen.

  
Vielleicht war es, weil sie allein lebte, seit ihr Sohn ausgezogen war. Schnabel konnte es schon verstehen. Wenn zuhause niemand auf einen wartete, war die Motivation nach Hause zu gehen auch eher so mittelmäßig. Dass sie sich dort jetzt freiwillig verschanzte? Unwahrscheinlich.

  
Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen. Er fühlte, wie sein Blutdruck stieg. Es konnte alles passiert sein. Vielleicht war sie beim Aussteigen aus der Dusche gefallen , hatte sich verletzt und war nicht ansprechbar. Aber halt, sie hatte sich per Email abgemeldet, also konnte es das nicht sein. Konnte sie entführt worden sein? Als Kommissar trat man genügend Leuten auf die Füße, besonders wenn man schon so lange im Dienst war. Es gab sicher den ein oder anderen, der noch ein Hühnchen mit ihr zu rupfen hatte. Es war nicht schwer eine Email zu fälschen. Kinderleicht war das. Nein. Er wollte das nicht. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht so verrückt machen. Das brachte doch nichts.

  
Ein Radfahrer kreuzte unerwartet vor ihm über die Straße. Schnabel musste scharf bremsen und saß einen Moment einfach nur da, mit zitternden Händen dem Fahrradfahrer nachsehend, der unbekümmert die Straße hinuntereierte. Das Hupen der Autos hinter ihm riss ihn aus seiner Trance. 

  
Gut, dass es nicht mehr weit bis zu Gorniaks Wohnung war. Er war eine Gefährdung für sich und seine Mitmenschen in diesem Zustand.

  
So kannte er sich nicht. Er war ruhig in Krisenzeiten. Der Fels in der Brandung. Der Ruhepol, auf den sich das ganze Team verlassen konnte. 

  
Das war so wichtig jetzt. Wo Gorniak ihn brauchte. Vielleicht brauchte. Hoffentlich nicht brauchte. Gott, lass sie mich nicht brauchen. 

  
Mach, dass alles in Ordnung ist bei ihr. 

  
Schnabel parkte vor Gorniaks Wohnkomplex. Er hatte kaum den Motor abgestellt, da war er auch schon ausgestiegen. 

  
Seine Innere Unruhe wuchs ins Unermessliche, als er sah, dass die Fenster von Gorniaks Wohnung verdunkelt waren.

Die Rolladen waren als einzige in der gesamten Front geschlossen und gaben einen abweisenden Eindruck. Es erinnerte an eine Festung. 

  
Er drückte die Klingel neben ihrem Namensschild. 

  
Es regte sich nichts. 

  
Er klingelte erneut. Länger diesmal. 

  
Als sich daraufhin weiter nichts tat, holte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und ließ es bei Gorniak klingeln. In einem Anflug von Frustration kopierte er den Rhythmus des Tutens seines Handys, mit darauf abgestimmtem Klingeln an der Haustür. 

  
Der Anruf brach abrupt ab und das Summen des Türöffners erklang. 

  
Schnabel schob die Haustür auf. Das Handy noch in der Hand eilte er die Stufen zu Gorniaks Wohnung hinauf. 

  
3\. Stock. 

  
Er atmete schwer, als er vor ihrer Wohnung ankam. 

  
Die Tür war verschlossen. Schmucklos. Leer. 

  
Er war auf dem Weg nach oben an diversen Türen vorbeigekommen.  
Türen mit „Herzlich Wilkommen“ Schildern an den Türen, Matten mit Blumenmustern, Regalen mit Schuhen, Kinderwagen die halb den Weg blockierten, Pflanzen in Kübeln. 

  
Das einzige was diese Wohnung als Gorniak’s auswies, war ein nüchternes Namensschild, neben der Klingel.   
Der Effekt war, gelinge gesagt, deprimierend. 

  
Schnabel war bereits hier gewesen. Es war jetzt zugegebenermaßen schon eine Weile her. Aber. Er war sich sicher, dass es beim letzten Mal diese Leere nicht gegeben hatte. Das half seiner Inneren Unruhe nicht.

  
Notgedrungen klingelte er erneut. 

  
Diesmal war die Reaktion unverzüglich. 

  
Er hatte kaum die Klingel gedrückt, als er durch die Tür ein schlurfendes Geräusch hörte, das sich näherte. 

  
Die Tür öffnete sich und gab einen spaltbreiten Blick in die Dunkelheit der dahinter liegenden Wohnung preis.

  
Gorniak’s Gesicht lag im Schatten. Ihre Stimme klang rau. 

  
„Was wollen Sie?“ 

  
Schnabel schluckte. Ja, was wollte er eigentlich. Er kam sich ein bisschen lächerlich vor. Da war Gorniak.

Offensichtlich lebendig.

Aber genauso offensichtlich war hier etwas nicht in Ordnung. 

  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte er. Vorsichtig. 

  
Gorniak machte einen Laut irgendwo zwischen Seufzen und Stöhnen und zog die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf.  
„Wenn’s sein muss.“ 

  
Gorniak trat zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein. 

  
Schnabel trat ein und sofort stieg ihm ein muffiger Geruch in die Nase. Ein alkoholischer Dunst lag in der Luft. Er sah Gorniak scharf an. Sie starrte im Zwielicht zurück, direkt in seine Augen. 

  
Sie schloss die Tür mit Nachdruck und wandte sich von ihm ab.

  
Ihre Schritte wirkten unsicher, als sie den Flur hinabging. 

  
Schnabel folgte ihr, einen Seufzer unterdrückend. Das konnte ja heiter werden. 

  
Er hatte schon viel mit Gorniak zusammen durchgemacht, aber sie hatten noch nicht zusammen getrunken. Diese Version von Gorniak war eine Fremde für ihn und er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.

  
Gorniak ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben. Es war kein gezieltes Hinsetzen, es war mehr ein Fallenlassen.

  
Sie griff sofort nach einem Glas auf dem Couchtisch, das mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sie verzog das Gesicht und stellte das leere Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

  
Schnabel spitzte die Lippen, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. 

  
Er nahm vorsichtig im Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz. 

  
Sein Blick wandere über den düsteren Raum. 

  
Die einzige Lichtquelle war das Licht in der Küche, das einen schwachen Schimmer in das Wohnzimmer gab. Schnabel konnte nicht viel des Raums ausmachen, aber er sah die Umrisse von Flaschen auf dem Tisch, Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden, ein angebissenes Stück Brot auf einem Teller. Das war beim letzten Mal auch anders gewesen. Gorniaks Wohnung war nie besonders heimelig gewesen, aber immer sauber, immer akkurat. 

  
Er war noch am Überlegen wie er am Besten ein Gespräch beginnen konnte, doch Gorniak kam ihm zuvor. 

  
„Haben wir ´nen Fall?“ Ihre Stimme klang rau.

  
Schnabel schüttelte den Kopf. 

  
„Ne. Das is‘ es nicht.“ 

  
Schnabel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er das Gespräch auf was immer hier nicht stimmte lenken konnte. Ob Gorniak überhaupt in der Lage war eine Unterhaltung zu führen. 

  
Sie schwankte leicht, selbst im sitzen. Ihr Blick versuchte seinen zu treffen und zu halten, doch ihre Augen schweiften immer wieder ab, als sei sie damit überfordert. 

  
Aber es half ja nichts. 

  
Schnabel beugte sich im Sessel nach vorne. Näher an Gorniak heran. Näher an den Alkoholgeruch der sie umgab. 

  
„Was ist los, Karin?“ 

  
Gorniak erstarrte. Ihr wandernder Blick wanderte zur Wand, zum Fenster, zur Tür. Überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht. 

  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch nichts kam heraus.

  
Ihre glasigen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und begannen über ihre Wangen zu rollen. Ein Schluchzen zerriss die Stille. 

  
Nun da der Damm gebrochen war, schien Gorniak nicht mehr aufhören zu können.

  
Die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam, feuchtes Schluchzen wurde von atemlosen Hicksern unterbrochen. 

  
Gorniak rieb sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht, konnte dadurch aber nicht der Tränenflut Herr werden, besonders als ihre Nase zusätzlich zu laufen begann.

  
Schnabel konnte das Elend nicht mit ansehen und tastete seine Taschen nach einem Taschentuch ab. Aber natürlich. Wenn man’s mal brauchte hatte man natürlich keins dabei. Damit hatte er aber auch nicht rechnen können.

  
Gorniak schien es nicht wahrzunehmen als er aufstand und sich auf die Suche nach etwas saugfähigem machte, so sehr war sie in ihr eigenes Elend vertieft. 

  
Schnabel wanderte langsam Richtung Küche. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er dort die Küchenrolle. Die Küche war in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie das Wohnzimmer. 

  
Essensreste überall. Schmutziges Geschirr. Halbleere Flaschen. 

  
Nach kurzem überlegen nahm er die komplette Küchenrolle und brachte sie zu Gorniak. Sie nahm sie dankbar entgegen und begann ihr Gesicht zu trocknen. 

  
Sie brachte ein kurzes „danke“ zustande und begann sofort wieder zu weinen.

  
Schnabel entschied sich, ihr einen Moment zu geben. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Er sammelte die Teller vom Couchtisch und trug sie hinüber in die Küche. Dort begann er sie sauber neben die Spüle zu stapeln. 

  
Er stellte den Wasserkocher an und überlegte kurz, ob er abspülen sollte. Das erschien ihm aber dann doch einen Schritt zu weit. Schnabel sammelte die leeren Flaschen ein und stellte sie neben das Geschirr. Nach kurzem Nachdenken sammelte er die halbleeren Flaschen auch noch ein und leerte sie in die Spüle. 

  
Er sah sich in der Küche um. Immer noch deprimierend. Aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. 

  
Schnabel musste erst suchen, bis er alles für den Kaffee zusammenhatte. Und vom Kaffeelöffel fand sich keine Spur, von daher dosierte er diesen nach Gefühl. 

  
Das stetige Tropfen des Kaffees durch den Filter gab ihm das Gefühl etwas erreicht zu haben. Fortschritt gemacht zu haben. Irgendwie. 

  
Er straffte die Schultern und betrat das Wohnzimmer. 

  
Eigentlich hatte er es anpacken wollen, hatte das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen wollen. Aber im letzten Moment ging er am Sessel vorbei und ging zum Fenster. 

  
Dort zögerte er kurz und begann dann energisch den Rolladen hochzukurbeln. 

  
Erst als warmes Sonnenlicht den Raum flutete, drehte er sich zurück zu seiner Kollegin. 

  
Gorniak hatte sich in die Ecke der Couch gekauert, neben sich einen Berg aus zerknäulter Küchenrolle. Sie tupfte immer noch ihr Gesicht ab, die Augen gegen die plötzliche Helle zusammengekniffen. 

  
Schnabel zögerte das Unvermeidliche noch etwas weiter hinaus indem er ihnen beiden ´ne Tasse Kaffee holte. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Hatte er sich wohl etwas verschätzt. Na ja. 

  
Das konnte ihr nicht schaden und er konnte auch gut ein bisschen Koffein gebrauchen. 

  
Jetzt gab es keine Ausreden mehr. Schnabel nahm die Tassen und stellte eine vor Gorniak auf den Couchtisch. Er setzte sich mit seiner Tasse auf die andere Seite der Couch

.   
Näher. Präsenter. Vielleicht tröstend. Hoffentlich tröstend.

  
Gorniak hatte ihre Füße näher an sich herangezogen um ihm Platz zu machen. Er deutete das als stillschweigende Zustimmung. 

  
Schnabel führte die dampfende Tasse an die Lippen und pustete vorsichtig. Noch viel zu heiß. Natürlich. 

  
Er unterbrach die sich ausdehnende Stille:

  
„So. Also…?“

  
Gorniak schniefte noch einmal und räusperte sich.

  
Sie vermied es ihn anzusehen, stattdessen ganz auf das Stück Küchenrolle konzentriert, dass sie in ihren Händen hielt und zu einem kleinen Paket faltete.

  
„Sie ist verlobt.“

  
Sagte sie. Als würde das alles erklären. Als würde es IRGENDWAS erklären. 

  
Schnabel wartete und pustete weiter auf seinen Kaffee. 

  
Gorniaks Aussprache war immer noch etwas undeutlich und manche Worte schienen eine Herausforderung zu sein, doch sie kam langsam in Fahrt. 

  
„Sie war Freitag hier und hats mir erzählt. Dass ihr ihr Freund ´nen Antrag gemacht hat. Und sie hat natürlich ja gesagt. Sie hat richtig gestrahlt dabei. Es wäre so romantisch gewesen. Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet gehabt. Sie waren ja auch noch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Und sie hat immer gemeint er würde es gar nicht ernst meinen mit ihr. Sie hat gesagt. Sie hat... sie hat gelacht und gesagt, als er sie fein zum Essen ausgeführt hat, da hat sie gedacht er würde ihr gestehen wollen, dass er sie betrogen hat oder sowas. Gelacht hat sie!!!! Und gesagt sie war so erleichtert, dass sie sofort ja gesagt hat. Und wie konnte sie sowas von ihm überhaupt denken, er liebt sie doch. Und es war so romantisch. Es war in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant.“

  
Gorniak hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch es stahl sich auch wieder eine kleine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Genervt wischte sie diese mit dem Küchenrollenquadrat weg. 

  
Schnabel beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ein wichtiges Puzzlestück schien zu fehlen. 

  
Wer war diese Frau, deren Verlobung Gorniak’s Welt so auf den Kopf gestellt hatte?

  
Doch Gorniak war noch nicht beim Teil des Programms angekommen, bei dem sie Fragen vom Publikum annahm, sozusagen.

  
Sie ließ sich gerade ausgiebig über die Schwächen des Mysteriösen Verlobten aus. 

  
„Und er kämmt sich nie seine Haare! Sie sagt sie findet es gut, wenn er ein bisschen verwuschelt ist, weil es ihm steht. Weil es modern ist. Der Mann besitzt nicht mal ne Bürste, Schnabel!!!! Welcher erwachsene Mann besitzt denn bitte keine Bürste????!“ 

  
Schnabel versteckte ein kleines Lächeln hinter seiner Kaffeetasse. 

  
„Und er hat ihren Geburtstag vergessen. Letzten Monat. Da war sie so geknickt. Wie schwer ist es, sich eine Notiz in sein Handy zu machen, damit man dran denkt????“ 

  
Schnabel stutze. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses hatte ein kleines Glöckchen angefangen zu bimmeln. 

  
Gorniak hielt inne. Sah sich suchend auf dem Tisch um. Als sie dort keinen Alkohol fand warf sie Schnabel einen scharfen Blick zu. Naja. So scharf wie sie es in ihrem Zustand zu Stande brachte. Notgedrungen griff sie zu der Tasse Kaffee die vor ihr stand. Sie schnupperte vorsichtig daran und warf Schnabel einen weiteren prüfenden Blick zu. 

  
„Ist ein bisschen stark geworden“, gab er zu. 

  
Gorniak brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. 

  
Sie nippte vorsichtig an der tiefschwarzen Flüssigkeit. 

  
„Ist okay“

  
Sie nippte weiter, schien froh einen Grund zu haben, nicht mehr reden zu können. Eine zarte Röte hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet und sie strich sich mehrmals mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Haare aus der Stirn. 

  
Schnabel wollte sie ermutigen weiterzureden, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

  
„Na, das hat dich ja anscheinend ganz schön mitgenommen“, sagte er schließlich.

  
Gorniak fixierte ihn mit einem unbeeindruckten Blick und lachte freudlos auf. 

  
„Scharf kombiniert, Herr Kommissar.“ 

  
Sie wandten sich beide wieder ihrem Kaffee zu. Schnabel beobachtete Gorniak aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sie ganz gut kannte. Sie hatte ihn ihrem Sohn vorgestellt. Er hatte sogar mal den Vater getroffen. Obwohl, da hätte er auch darauf verzichten können. Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass Gorniak ihn überrascht hatte. Diese Seite an ihr, die Seite, die so verzweifelt wegen einer Frau war. Diese Seite hatte er nicht gekannt. Und jetzt fragte er sich, warum er sie nicht gekannt hatte. 

  
„Ich dachte wirklich…“ Gorniak’s Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

  
Sie sah ihn nicht an. Sie schien auch nicht mit ihm, sondern mit ihrer Kaffeetasse zu sprechen.

  
„Ich weiß, dass ich mir was eingeredet hab. Sie hatte ja den Freund schon solange ich sie kannte. Aber in letzter Zeit sind wir uns näher gekommen. Und so wie sie immer von ihm gesprochen hat…. Ich dachte sie steht kurz davor sich von ihm zu trennen. Ich dachte… vielleicht. Vielleicht wegen mir. Ich dachte vielleicht fühlt sie genauso wie ich“. 

  
Da war Verbitterung. So viel Wut und Trauer. Aber auch etwas anderes. Resignation.

  
„Ich war so dumm. Als ob sie sich jemals mit mir abgeben würde. Sie ist noch so jung. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Was soll sie mit mir alter Schachtel. Und dann auch noch ´ne Arbeitskollegin. Da müsste sie ja schön blöd sein. Das kann ja gar nicht gut gehen. Aber ich dachte eben. Tja.“

  
Schnabel saß da, wie vom Schlag getroffen.

  
Meinte sie…?

  
„Karin. Meinst du etwa… sprichst du von Leo?“ 

  
Gorniak erstarrte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen ertappt und erschrocken. Das hatte er wohl nicht wissen sollen.

  
Sie zögerte kurz, sah dann aber ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte zu leugnen.

  
„Ja, Leo.“, sie hielt kurz inne, dann brachte sie ein wässriges Lächeln zustande. „Das ist das erste mal, dass ich das laut gesagt habe.“

  
Es gab Schnabel einen Stich ins Herz. 

  
Dass er das nicht gemerkt hatte. Und wieder, der nagende Zweifel. Warum hatte Gorniak nichts gesagt. 

Aber es machte auch Sinn. Dass Leo so am Strahlen gewesen war. Dass nicht einmal die nie enden wollenden Papierfluten ihre Stimmung verderben konnten. 

Leo würde heiraten. Und es fraß Karin innerlich auf, dass sie mit jemand anderem glücklich war, der sie nicht zu verdienen schien. 

Gorniak hatte wieder leise angefangen zu weinen.

Schabel bereute zutiefst, dass er sämtlichen Alkohol in der Wohnung entsorgt hatte.

Der Rest Kaffee in seinem Becher schien ihn auszulachen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte mich bei der gesamten Tatort fandom entschuldigen.  
> Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass das Ganze etwas (sehr) OOC ist. Aber das Herz will, was das Herz will. Und aus ungeklärten Gründen möchte das Herz Frau Gorniak traurig sehen.  
> Ich hab mich mit der Fic selbst traurig gemacht :'D
> 
> Glaube da ist nicht viel mit Fix-It. Aber ich glaube, dass Schnabel immerhin sich als guter Kollege erweist und ihr hilft das ganze durchzustehen. Vielleicht gehen sie sogar gemeinsam auf die Hochzeit, denn wie könnten sie das Leo abschlagen?  
> oh je okay, das ist ja noch trauriger. ICH HÖR JA SCHON AUF.


End file.
